slave
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: les mondes se rencontrent et font peser de nouvelles menaces, ils forment aussi de nouvelles alliances et montrent des façettes inconnues des gens...mais parfois aussi ils forçent le destin...hieiXkurama [voilà le dix!]
1. chapitre 1: la légende

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer:** La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama  
**Notes au(x) lecteur(s)-lectrice(s):** Je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière mais il y a deux choses qui me passionnent: les animes et le bon français! Alors si y a une chose que je déteste c'est le langage approximatif et rudimentaire genre sms et autres mais aussi les fautes d'orthographe donc on peut dire que je fais des efforts pour que ça reste correct de ce côté là. Ensuite, j'update assez régulièrement pour compenser des chapitres assez courts en général mais ça rend l'histoire bien structurée…donc venez voir souvent si ça vous intéresse… enfin…BON COURAGE! Et bon amusement!

Revenons à nos moutons…

* * *

**Slave.**

**Chapitre 1: la légende.**

Le monde des ténèbres frémissait dans le brasier d'une aube brûlante alors qu'un bruit de tonnerre fend les airs tel un coup de feu titanesque. Le sol tremble comme s'il n'était que papier entre les mains d'un enfant, le ciel gronde comme un animal blessé et bientôt s'ouvre parmi la verdure de ce coin reculé une gigantesque balafre, blessure béante de la chaire du monde. Les monstres de basses classes accourent à la bouche colossale pour tenter de tirer quelque profit de la situation mais aucun n'ose pénétrer dans les entrailles sombres du monstre à présent silencieux, le mystère demeure.

Soudain, un grand bruit se projette de l'intérieur du gouffre et bientôt il sort de la gigantesque entaille une armée grondante de barbares en armes qui massacrent tous ceux qui sont en faction autour de la gueule du bord du monde. L'armée impromptue nettoie soigneusement le champ de bataille de tout survivant avant, étonnement, de s'en retourner dans son domaine inconnu et sombre.

La rumeur couru dans tout le pays jusqu'aux oreilles du chef des monstres, désigné quelques années plus tôt par le tournoi qu'organisa Yusuke. Roi sage et avisé, il décida en premier lieu de réunir les monstres les plus puissants pour défendre l'entrée de l'entre-monde et de tenir conseil pour décider d'une politique à adopter. Mokuro, Yomi, Hiei et bien d'autres monstres des hautes classes furent appelés à siéger pour décider de l'avenir du monde des ténèbres et indirectement de celui des humains. Il fut décider d'opposer à cette armée fantôme une armée de démons puissants en espérant que cela suffira à repousser les hordes nordiques. Mais cette mesure ne suffit pas: quand les colosses barbus réapparurent, c'est l'armée des démons qui fut décimée, les morts recouvraient entièrement le sol à certains endroits et beaucoup d'autres furent capturés et emmenés dans la gueule béante par leurs ravisseurs. Un dur coup donné à la nation des ténèbres, autant par l'échec et les pertes qui en résultèrent que pour le mystère de cette porte entre les mondes. Quel était se monde inconnu ou on été emmenés les prisonniers, étaient-ils seulement encore en vie et, si c'était le cas, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux?

Un coup mortel à la puissante nation des monstres en quelques heures à peine, peut-être en aurait-il été différemment si Yusuke et le reste de son équipe avaient pu intervenir mais faute de temps ils ne savaient même rien de l'agitation de l'autre monde. De plus même si le corps de leur ami Hiei n'a pas été retrouvé sur le champ de bataille, il n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle…En tous cas, le seul espoir qu'il subsiste est ce qu'il reste de l'équipe de Yusuke…

* * *

NB: ce chapitre est vraiment court mais c'est l'intro, qui explique ce qu'il y a avant mais ne dis rien de ce qui va se passer après! Car je vous assure qu'après non seulement ce sera plus long mais ce sera chaud à certains moments! 


	2. Chapitre 2: le piège

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer: **La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: le piège.**

-quoi? C'est une blague? Vous n'auriez pas put nous prévenir avant…c'était stupide…suicidaire…  
Gronder, c'est tout ce que Yusuke put apporter comme contribution quand Emma vint lui exposer la situation.  
- allons, calme toi! Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça et même si ça l'est nous avons toujours réussi à repousser le danger. Avec kuwabara et hiei nous arriverons sûrement à en venir à bout…  
- je ne suis pas aussi optimiste: je doute que kuwabara soit d'une grande utilité et il ne faut pas compter sur hiei!  
- pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas compter sur hiei il n'a jamais faillit auparavant, vous ne lui faites toujours pas confiance…  
- ce n'est pas une question confiance c'est que…c'est que…  
Bredouille Emma, soudain embarassé.  
- allez crache le morceau! On en a vu d'autres! dit yusuke avec sa traditionnelle arrogance  
- c'est que…voilà: hiei faisait partie de la première vague d'assaut et que malheureusement…il n'en est pas revenu…  
- comment ça, il est…mort…  
- pas exactement, enfin on a pas retrouver son corps et son âme n'est pas montée…  
- il faudrait déjà qu'il ait une âme, le p'tit monstre…coupa kuwabara qui venait d'arriver, en retard  
- tu arrives en retard et c'est encore pour dire des méchancetés sur un mort, tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation…il va se retourner dans sa tombe c'est sur!  
- hey, rien ne prouve qu'il soit mort, tu t'avances un peu vite! On ne se débarrasse pas de hiei comme ça…  
- bah, je plaisantais!  
- ce n'est pas tout ça mais revenons à notre affaire  
- te bille pas, on s'en va leur botter le cul!  
- attendez, avez vous seulement essayer la diplomatie avec ses intrus au lieu de foncer dans le tas?  
- ils nous ont attaqués les premiers, je doute qu'ils soient disposés à discuter…  
- comment savoir si on n'a pas essayer…  
- tu n'aura qu'a essayer quand tu seras devant eux!  
- ce n'est pas la méthode adéquate…  
- qui vote pour aller se battre?

Bien sûr, trois mains se lèvent…  
- à la majorité de pour..triompha Emma, satisfait de lui-même  
«ce n'est pas la bonne méthode de demander leur avis à yusuke et kuwabara, quand il s'agit d'aller se battre…les neurones ne marchent plus!» ah bon ils ont des neurones?

Le petit groupe rassemble quelques affaires pour se rendre dans le monde des ténèbres, s'explique auprès de ses proches et prend le chemin du Makai. Ils ne peuvent que constater les dégats sur les troupes. Yusuke demande pour aller jeter un œil sur le fameuse fissure, ce qui n'est pas prudent, mais vous savez que quand yusuke a une idée dans la tête rien ne peut l'arrêter…et ses amis le suivent pour l'aider en cas de problème.  
- c'est impressionnant! Autrement plus grand que le trou de Sensui…  
- oui c'est une sacrée déchirure, largement assez grande pour laisser passer une armée…  
- c'est pas rassurant comme perspective!  
«je me demande par qui il a été perçé et dans quel but…une invasion, ce serait déjà fait avec leur puissance de frappe…je ne vois pas d'autres raisons»

Le petit groupe hétéroclite est interrompu par une puissante aura se dégageant de la faille, ils comprirent que les ennemis arrivaient et se mirent sur leurs gardes…mais rien. L'aura s'éteignit soudainement et on n'entendait plus que le vent qui jouait avec les branches. Yusuke et les autres attendent sans bouger un muscle pour se prévenir d'un agresseur qui pourrait dissimuler sa force mais…rien. Rien donc, chacun se détend enfin et souffle de soulagement car affronter sans préparation un si puissant ennemi relevait de l'inconscience.  
-tu vois avec ta sacrée curiosité, si ça avait été eux on aurait été cuits!  
- bah mais il n'est rien arrivé!  
- cette fois nous avons eu de la chance mais ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de venir ici maintenant.

Soudain un grand trou noir, les trois hautes silhouettes s'effondrent sur le sol comme frappées d'un même coup. L'air se trouble à certains endroits comme sous l'action d'une forte chaleur puis apparaissent dans les volutes miroitantes trois silhouettes indistinctes: trois barbares sortis de leur antre et couvert par quelque sombre magie s'étaient glissés derrière les trois alliés pour les assommer sans qu'ils ne se soient aperçu de rien. Les trois guerriers colossaux soulèvent les trois carcasses avec une impressionnante facilité puis les emportent dans les ténèbres épaisses de l'inconnu…


	3. Chapter 3: le réveil

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer:** La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

* * *

**Chapitre 3: le réveil.**

Le corps n'est que poussière sans vie, une poussière pesante et inerte. Le corps engourdi semble devoir porter du plomb lorsque la vie revient peu à peu dans les membres après un sommeil qui parut devoir durer toujours. Kurama émerge petit à petit de son inconscience, ses yeux aveugles ne peuvent pas l'aider, son corps à demi paralysé le ralentit et la lancinante douleur de sa tête achève de lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort. Bientôt, il est à nouveau en mesure de contrôler ses mouvements, les voiles troubles quittent son regard et, la douleur s'atténuant, il est maintenant capable d'ébaucher l'analyse de la situation.

Étonnement, il se réveille non pas dans une froide cellule mais dans une chambre somme toute agréable: la chambre est généreusement meublée mais dans un style assez rustique, elle semble être le comble du luxe pour les barbares. Pourtant en examinant la porte on se rend clairement compte de sa vocation carcérale: la porte massive et bardée de fer, elle semble pouvoir résister à l'assaut d'un char, les barreaux serrés des fenêtres et la petite lucarne qui permet au geôlier de surveiller le prisonnier ne laissent aucun doute. Il entend, pas très loin, le bruit infernal que font ces deux amis en s'énervant contre les portes de leurs chambres respectives, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement, ils semblent bien vivants.

Bien que son corps soit lourd et sa tête douloureuse, il tente de comprendre les premiers grands principes de cette situation: pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués, et même s'ils les gardaient comme prisonniers ou esclaves, pourquoi une chambre et non une cellule? À croire que ses amis et lui avaient une certaine valeur aux yeux de ce peuple inconnu. Les lancements de sa tête refirent vrillant et il dut se résoudre à remettre à plus tard ses analyses, se promettant tout de même de tenter de discuter avec ces barbares dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais pour l'instant, il sombre dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Les yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrent à nouveau avec moins de peine, les rayons lumineux qui traversent les fenêtres lui indiquent que seulement quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a sombré dans le sommeil. Yusuke et kuwabara ont dut renoncer car le silence règne dans la chambre et les couloirs. Kurama s'assied sur le bord de son lit colossal ressemblant à un enfant qui s'extirpe du lit trop grand de ses parents. Il se concentre un peu pour pouvoir mieux interpréter les choses mais à peine est il un peu plus serein que le bruit de lourds pas cliquetants dans le couloir attirent son attention. Il se met discrètement sur ses gardes mais décide d'éviter de donner l'impression qu'il n'est là que pour se battre. La serrure se desserre dans un léger crissement puis la porte glisse silencieusement sur ses gonds pour laisser entrer un guerrier imposant, probablement leur chef.

L'homme qui vient d'entrer est incroyablement grand, kurama ne lui arrive pas au torse, et porte une imposante armure en écailles de cuir dur, sa tête est coiffée d'un casque de bois bardé de fer que seuls les deux défenses de sanglier qui dépassent des deux côtés viennent décorer et au-dessus de son épaule gauche, on voit dépasser le garde d'une grande épée à deux mains celte. L'homme à la peau pâle des nordiques; ses cheveux sont d'un roux de feu, longs, lui tombant sur les épaules, libres de toutes entraves et une barbe, libre elle aussi, dissimule son cou de taureau. Il ne semble pas âgé, mais plus tout jeune non plus: on sent qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Kurama reste un moment interloqué par son visiteur mais reprend rapidement ses esprits et sa garde. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer, le grand bonhomme s'adresse à lui sur un ton enjoué, dans un parfait «français» et avec cet accent guttural propre aux langues du Nord:  
- alors l'Ami, on n'est réveillé! Comment va?  
Cette surprenante bienveillance achève de désarçonner notre rouquin qui ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser de ce peuple étrange.  
- ça va, un peu mal au crâne mais à part ça…  
- sûr que mes hommes y ont été un peu fort mais vous êtes solides… à propos quel est ton nom petit homme?  
- kurama, et le votre monsieur?kurama  
-oh là pas de monsieur mon gars! Aldébraban est mon nom et c'est ainsi que l'on doit me nommer!  
- bon, Aldébraban, alors je n'irais pas par quatre chemins: que faisons-nous ici? kurama  
- vous êtes ici parce que nous pensions que vous alliez nous attaquer mais au dernier moment nous avons eu un doute car vous n'étiez que trois contre nous tous. Aldébraban  
- pourquoi pensiez vous que nous allions vous attaquer? kurama  
- par tous les dieux! Vous ne vous êtes pas gênés pour nous attaquer deux fois de suite!  
- Pour la deuxième, vous parlez de l'armée mais la première je ne vois pas…kurama  
- d'autres démons moins forts étaient là quand la faille s'est ouverte et nous attaqués dès qu'ils nous ont vus, nom d'un petit bonhomme, on ne vous aurait pas attaqués les premiers nous ne sommes pas des sauvages! Aldébraban  
«des démons moins forts…des basses classes qui se sont précipités au combat tête baissée, tout ça ne serait alors qu'un malentendu…»kurama  
- nous sommes désolés, c'était une erreur et mes amis et moi sommes venus pour discuter…kurama  
- tes amis sont bien belliqueux pour être venus discuter… Aldébraban  
- oh eux, ils crient beaucoup mais ne sont pas méchants. Si on leur explique ils vont se calmer! kurama  
- mon gars, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance! Alors allons voir tes amis pour leur expliquer puis nous discuterons autour d'un bon repas…

Kurama est satisfait de la tournure que prennent les choses, finalement le problème pourrait se régler rapidement. Aldébraban et lui se rendirent dans les autres chambres et ils expliquèrent la situation aux deux autres. Le chef barbare ressemblait plus à un bon vivant qu'à un cruel guerrier mais les combats des jours précédents avaient prouvé qu'il n'en était rien. Yusuke et kuwabara furent reconduits à la faille et retournèrent dans le monde des ténèbres pour prévenir les dirigeants que ce n'était qu'un malentendu tandis que kurama restait sur place pour entamer les négociations et aussi comme prisonnier politique. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé aux autres et en apprendre plus sur cette culture mais une autre culture apporte bien des surprises

* * *

PAS CONTENTE! j'ai pas reçu de reviews pour ce chap, z'avez pas lu ma page profile: si je reçois plus de reviews j'arrête l'histoire! mais bon, comme je me doute que les résultats des exams en ont découragés plus d'un, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois...alors v'là le chapitre trois. 


	4. Chapter 4: autre culture, autres moeurs

**avis aux reviewers:**

j'ais certes reçu des encouragements mais aussi des critiques alors je suivrais les conseils de Masami Corp et je ne publierai plus qu'une fois par semaine, quitte à ce que vous restiez sur votre faim. rendez vous tous les mercredis pour de nouveaux chapitres alors! ça me laissera le temps de travailler sur mon site car je prépare une section yu yu hakusho yaoi! je mettrait une petite note quand elle sera prête!

meigetsu: tu donnes de bons conseils et puis t'es sympa! tu sais je ne répondais pas car je sais jamais quoi répondre! je suis un peu nigaude sur les bords (d'accord pas qu'un peu...)!alors aldébraban se prononce à la française comme"chant", et puis les exams...bof, disons pas trop mal! mais moi ca me motive parce que les fics c'est récré . et j'aimerais bien que tu développes ce que tu entends par embrouillant, je pige pas tout...

oui je le met ici devant pour pas casser mon histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Slave.**

Auteur: marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
Base: Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
Disclaimer: La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
Genre: aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
Couple: Hiei X Kurama

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: autre culture, autres mœurs.**

Yusuke et kuwabara sont retournés dans le Makaï et kurama se retrouve seul avec ses hôtes. Les barbares semblent bien plus sympathiques maintenant qu'à première vue: aucune trace de violence dans leur société. A part leurs manières quelque peu rustres et brutales, ils semblent tout à fait civilisés et capables de comprendre toute la finesse des choses. Bref, rien à voir avec des sauvages! Notre rouquin s'en sentait soulagé car il serait ainsi plus aisé de discuter avec eux sans risquer des malentendus.

L'après midi étai déjà bien avancé et Aldébraban proposa de discuter un peu avant que ne soit servi le repas du soir. La discussion fut porteuse, kurama appris nombre de choses utiles et intéressantes sur leur culture mais aussi ce qu'ils savaient à propos de cette mystérieuse faille entre les mondes. Cette déchirure semblait être tout à fait naturelle et due aux incessants mouvements les différents mondes, de quoi soulager un peu le jeune homme qui craignait que quelqu'un de mal intentionné n'ait pu la créer. La culture de ce peuple est basée sur le travail de la terre et, bien qu'ils soient de formidables guerriers, ils ne se battaient qu'en cas de nécessité, un peu comme le faisait nos Goths humains. Quelques aspects de leurs mœurs étaient pourtant archaïques et choquaient quelque peu l'homme moderne: la femme est toujours subordonnée à l'homme pour eux, pas comme un objet mais ayant des obligations strictes envers homme, foyer et enfants, quoique si on y pense cela ne faisait guère longtemps que le société humaine avait changé cela et encore pas partout dans le monde; ils pratiquaient l'esclavage pour les services et le plaisir, ce qui risquait fortement de contrarier kurama qui espérait ne pas y être confronter de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Un lourd gong vint à sonner, faisant trembler les murs de l'imposante demeure, l'appel du souper. Avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger, commune à tous les villageois, Aldébraban décréta que kurama serait à présent «ambassadeur du monde du dehors», bref diplomate! En tant que tel, il lui était dû les privilèges de la plus haute classe sociale des barbares.

La salle à manger était dans un bâtiment à part, sorte de réfectoire à usage unique, il contenait seulement la cuisine ou s'affairaient les femmes et la grande salle où les hommes se rassemblaient. Il eu le temps d'observer un peu le village en s'y rendant, y retrouvant exactement les traits des villages barbares d'autrefois dans son monde. Il fut installé à gauche du chef, ce qui lui valait la place d'honneur. Les femmes ne mangeaient pas en même temps que les hommes ou en tous cas pas au même endroit, elles avaient préparé le repas et le servaient maintenant à table; cependant, elles n 'étaient pas considérées comme des esclaves et les hommes le remerciaient pour le service, blaguaient à voix hautes avec les jeunes dames et on pouvait même reconnaître certains couples qui échangeaient un baiser entre deux louches de soupe. C'était bien moins choquant qu'il ne l'eu pensé au premier abord, l'amour et la tendresse entre époux semblaient aussi présents que dans nos sociétés modernes. Kurama appréciait cela.

Ce qu'il apprécia beaucoup moins fut le menu, étant donné que certains aliments n'étaient pas présents comme le sel, les pommes de terres et surtout que les couverts manquaient à l'appel. Il eu toute les peines du monde à avaler la soupe de fèves sans sel autant à cause du goût que de l'usage délicat de la petite louche plate qu'ils utilisaient. Alors ne parlons mais de la gigantesque portion de cerf rôti à décortiquer avec les mains, de la bière aigre servie dans les cornes de vaches évidées et des chants grossiers et discordants qui accompagnent tous les rassemblements! Le ventre plein à ras bord, et la tête tout aussi douloureuse, le rouquin espérait que ça se finirait bientôt mais la fête s'éternisa jusqu'à la nuit noire en son honneur. Il fut même obligé de chanter, un des puissant bras du chef s'étant abattu sur ses épaules pour lui imprimer le mouvement ondulant des chants ivres de bière et d'esprit patriotique:

Il était un barbare, sur le chemin d'la guerre;  
L'arme au poing il s'en allait tout fier;  
Combattre les vilains  
Trucider les païens  
Oh!

«Oh! Que j'ai mal au crâne…et au cœur!»  
-allez p'tit gars encore une fois!

Kurama était crevé, malade et ne demandait qu'à s'effondrer sur un bon lit pour oublier la bière et les chants. Demain il demanderai ce qu'il est advenu des prisonniers et en particulier pour son ami Hiei mais en attendant il fallait se fondre au mieux dans la masse pour se faire accepter et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Le rouquin se disait que la nuit lui apporterai sûrement le seul répit de cette mission…

* * *

salut tout le monde! comme en théorie il faut 24h avant que ce ne soit sur internet je metmes chaps le mardi pour que vous les ayez bien le mercredi. 


	5. chapitre 5: le cadeau

****

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Masami Corp: n'oubliez pas que mon adrese est sur ma page profile mais pour le moment y'a que du final fantasy unlimited et je pense pas que ça vous intéresse...mais si oui vous êtes les bienvenus!

meigetsu : je suis vachement contente de tes gentilles reviews! tu sais tu devrais devenir psy car t'es douée pour revaloriser la personne et lui redonner une meilleure image d'elle même...tu devrais appliquer la méthode sur toi car je te trouve très dure avec toi-même, moi je les trouve très bien tes fics! bon, qu'est ce que j'oublie...ah oui je publie depuis environ un an et je n'écrit jamais que les fics que je publie: je vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire tout seul dans son coin, mais ça fait une paie que mon esprit bouillonne de toutes sortes d'idées de fics que je n'ai pas couchées sur papier.

**

* * *

**

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer:** La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5: le cadeau.**

La nuit noire est tombée comme un voile obscur sur ce monde nouveau, le silence est cependant troublé d'une mélopée joyeuse qui s'élève du village barbare: on fête toute gorge déployée l'arrivée d'un ambassadeur. Mais le travail reprendra dès le lendemain et la fête ne pourra pas plus s'éterniser: c'est à regrets que les hommes rejoignent leurs chaumières pour finir le reste de la nuit dans les bras de morphée. Kurama n'attendait que cet instant depuis un bon moment déjà, il aurait volontiers vendu son âme au diable pour une nuit de repos.

Cependant, le chef le retient un peu tandis que ne restaient plus dans la grande batisse que les plus influents des hommes du village; le rouquin fut mis à l'écart un court moment pendant que tout ce petit monde discutait à voix basses. Ça ne l'inquiétait guère, lui qui ne songeait qu'à s'écrouler sous la couette, déjà à moitié endormi sur son siège. Mais il était maintenu en éveil par le froid vif de la nuit qui s'insinuait dans la pièce depuis que la marée humaine et sa chaleur bestiale fut partie:  
«j'espère qu'il ont de bonnes couvertures…»

Ses pensées sont interrompues par le comité qui s'avance vers lui, le chef prend la parole avec un ton enjoué:  
- c'est déjà la fin de la fête, tu dois être déçu mais le travail au champ nous attendra demain comme les autres jours…  
- ne vous en faites pas, je suis ravi d'avoir été invité à cette fête…  
- alors on va te conduire à une chambre confortable, mais avant nous devons t'offrir quelque chose…  
«m'offrir quelque chose? Qu'est ce que ça peut être…»  
- ici les nuits sont froides et rien ne vaut une femme pour les réchauffer!  
Sur ce on lui amène une jeune nymphe au teint basané que le collier qu'elle porte désigne comme esclave.  
- elle réchauffera ton lit et plus si tu le désires!

Kurama manque d'en tomber de sa chaise, comment ça: et plus s'il le désire!son sang n'a fait qu'un tour et les sentiments se bousculent dans sa tête, il ne peut pas accepter d'esclave car ce n'est pas moral à ses yeux . Voyant de ceux ci attendent avec intérêt sa réponse, il fait au plus vite:  
- non, pas de femme s'il vous plait…  
Les yeux des barbares s'agrandissent et le rouquin craint de les avoir offensés mais, après un court instant, aldébraban éclate d'un rire sonore:  
- ah je vois, ne t'en fais pas p'tit gars, on est larges d'esprit ici!  
«ouf, j'ai en chaud!»  
- merci beaucoup, je suis navré de devoir décliner votre offre.  
- oh allez, vas donc dans ta chambre je vais arranger ça!

C'est avec un soulagement évident que le jeune homme suit son guide vers la chambre qui lui fut désignée. Son meneur lui ouvre une porte sur de jolis petits appartements très confortables puis se retire sans un bruit. Kurama se dit qu'il aurait pu dire au revoir mais la fatigue le rappelle à l'ordre et il s'effondre sur le lit sans même tirer les couvertures à peine a t-il fermé les yeux qu'un frisson désagréable lui taquine l'échine: il fait aussi froid ici que dans un frigo! Mais il tarde un peut à rouvrir ses yeux d'émeraude à cause de son oppressante fatigue. Ainsi c'est toujours les yeux clos qu'il répond machinalement oui à la personne qui frappe à sa porte, puis se décide à se relever assis sur le lit.

Le même homme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici était revenu, c'est avec un simple bonsoir qu'il pousse dans sa chambre LA SURPRISE, avant de refermer la porte. Kurama en est estomaqué, sans voix, complètement déboussolé: ce qu'on lui a apporté avec un joli collier d'esclave n'est pas une femme mais un mec! Il ont sûrement du croire que je ne voulait pas de femme parce que j'étais pour les hommes ! Mais ce n'est pas le mieux: devinez qui le regarde avec de grands yeux tout aussi étonné que lui:  
-Hiei! Que…que…?  
Les mots lui restent au travers de la gorge.  
-et toi alors?  
- moi je suis venu sauver notre monde et vous libérer!  
- alors c'est toi l'ambassadeur, j'en ai entendu parler…  
- mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda le rouquin sur un faux ton ignorant.  
- bah qu'est ce que j'en sais…répondit le korime avec un faux ton ignorant!

Hiei lui expliqua comment les barbares les avaient fait esclaves, travaillant aux champs et gardant le bétail mais qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait amené ici. Soudain on frappe à la porte avec une étonnante force:  
-oui!  
C'est Aldébraban qui se présente dans la chambre:  
- voilà je t'ai arrangé l'affaire l'ami! À l'attention de Kurama  
-Et toi, soit bien gentil avec notre ambassadeur, fais comme on t'a dit! Pour hiei qui se renfrogna.  
- bonne nuit à tous les deux! Dit le barbare avec un air entendu alors qu'il sortait.  
Les deux démons restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux écarquillés par l'invraisemblance de la situation, puis hiei fut le premier à se reprendre:  
- comment ça l'affaire est entendue? Dit il en sautant à la gorge du rouquin, les yeux lançant des flammes.  
- arrg! C'est un malentendu! Tenta d'expliquer le démon qui s'étranglait.

L'autre repris le contrôle de lui même, il lâcha son ami et s'assis sur le lit d'un air fâché:  
- tu savais pourquoi on m'a fait venir et tu prenais ton petit air innocent…  
- bah pourquoi demander si tu le savais déjà puisqu'on t'as expliqué, avec ton petit air innocent?  
Une petite vengeance alors qu'il reprenait à peine son souffle.  
- et maintenant?  
- et maintenant, on dort, je suis fatigué!  
-mais y qu'un seul lit…  
- tient donc et ça servira à quoi de réchauffer un lit ou ton maître ne dormirait pas…dit kurama d'un air taquin.  
- je n'ai pas de maître! Surtout pas toi…et je ne dormirai pas dans le même lit pour te réchauffer les fesses! Sur ce, le korime va s'installer sur un tas de coussins en peau de renne, tournant le dos à son ami sans plus de palabres.  
«bah, demain il aura oublié» se dit le rouquin un peu étonné de la réaction exagérée de son compagnon.

* * *

j'espère que tout le monde va bien et qu'il n'y a pas d'épidémie de tendinite dans le groupe qui vous empêche d'écrire mes petites reviews... bon, le prochain chap aura de franches tendances yaoi, il est presque temps après 5 chapitres vous me direz! donc à la prochaine pour "nuit nordique",A+ 


	6. Chapter 6: les nuits nordiques

**Slave.**

**Auteur: **marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer:** La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6: les nuits nordiques.**

Kurama s'était effondré comme une masse il y a quelques heures sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'alcool tandis que hiei ronchonnait sur ses coussins. Il dormit en effet quelques heures d'un lourd et profond sommeil avant de se réveiller brusquement, pris d'une pressante envie de se rendre au petit coin. Encore un peu dans le gaz, il se lève comme un zombie pour chercher lesdites latrines mais se fait violemment retirer de ses songes par le contact glacé du sol en pierre avec ses pieds nus, de quoi lui faire franchement activer le pas jusqu'à la salle d'eau ou il fut surpris de trouver un système de cabinet assez semblable au notre hormis la cuvette en terre cuite coiffée d'un siége en bois. S'apprêtant à se soulager, le contact prolongé avec le sol devint réellement douloureux et il se résout, avec quelque gêne tout de même, à se soulager en position assise, comme une femme, pour soustraire ses petons délicats à la morsure des dalles de pierres.

De retour dans la chambre, cette fois bien réveillé, il se dépêche de retrouver les couettes moelleuses et surtout bien chaudes. Un fois dans le cocon rassurant, il repense à son ami dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Bien que la chambre ne soit pas tout à fait sombre et que le rouquin possède une très bonne vue nocturne, il ne peut distinguer la forme familière, seul le volumineux tas de coussin occupe la place. Un peu trop volumineux le tas, car kurama comprend que hiei s'est abrité du froid cinglant en dessous d'une couche de coussins comme en dessous d'une couette; mais cela n'offre surement pas une protection suffisante et le jeune homme perçoit des petits tremblements. Il lui faut faire quelque chose pour son ami, il ne comprend pas son obstination à éviter le lit, il ne va pas lui sauter dessus quand même:  
- hiei?  
- nh!  
- tu ne dors pas?  
- y a pas de risque avec le bruit que tu fais!  
-je pense plutôt que c'est le froid!  
- et alors?  
- le lit est assez grand pour deux…  
- je ne dormirais pas avec toi!  
- tu préfère mourir de froid?  
Un moment de silence de la part du korime laisse à penser qu'il reconsidère la situation.  
- c'est un très grand lit tu sais…

Les coussins semblent s'animer d'une soudaine vie, s'élevent comme une montagne dont le flanc se perçe d'une petite lucarne ou luisent deux grands yeux rouges. Ils considèrent attentivement le lit et son actuel occupant, la lueur disparaît un instant tandis que hiei réfléchit une seconde les yeux fermés.  
- fais de la place…  
Kurama est empli de ce qui ressemble à un sentiment de triomphe, pour une si petite victoire. Mais avec hiei, chaque petit pas représente des trésors de travail alors il profite de cette petite victoire pour oublier un peu la nostalgie des siens qui commence à poindre. Il se retire d'un côté du lit et prépare l'arrivée de son ami en retournant un coin des couettes.  
-une place toute chaude, une!  
À l'attention des deux yeux fixes qui luisent en sa direction avec un air mauvais.  
-garde tes commentaires pour toi, c'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

La froideur du ton ramène le rouquin à la réalité, pas de quoi triompher. Le flanc du mont des coussins cèdent en un éboulis désordonné avant de s'affaisser soudainement, vidé de son véloce contenu. En effet, hiei usa de toute sa vitesse et de ses bonds pour éviter le contact avec le sol glacé. En un éclair, le démon a traversé la pièce et se trouve debout sur le lit. Kurama le regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il a toujours pensé que ce mode de déplacement ne manque ni de grâce ni d'élégance à la manière des félins. Mais ce sourire n'adoucit pas son compagnon qui s'effondre sur le matelas, s'enroulant dans le même mouvement dans les couettes. Il s'immobilise, à l'extrême bord du lit, à demi enterré sous les couverture et le dos tourné à kurama.

-nh!

Le rouquin comprit que son compagnon est vraiment fâché de la situation, et cela l'attriste car cela trahit un cruel manque de confiance envers lui. Lui qui pensait avoir gagné l'amitié de hiei se rend compte à présent qu'il reste du chemin à parcourir. Mais au moins était il parvenu à ramener son compagnon au chaud, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas froid, c'est un peu soulagé qu'il s'installe de son côté pour se rendormir, ce qui ne prend guère de temps, et il sombre presque immédiatement dans le sommeil ainsi que l'autre démon de son côté.

Une infinité de temps dans les méandres du sommeil qui ne se traduit pas en heures s'écoule au pays des songes, le corps de hiei ne parvient pas à se réchauffer malgré les lourdes couvertures. Dans son sommeil, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le korime glisse lentement vers un pôle plus chaud du lit, pour finir pelotonné contre kurama, s'abreuvant à sa douce chaleur. Le jeune humain ne se réveille pas à ce contact, ce qui laisse tout le loisir à son compagnon de s'installer confortablement.

Un autre songe d'infini traverse l'éternité, le petit corps chaud pelotonné contre lui, kurama s'agite un peu tandis que se réveille en lui un ancestral instinct maternel oublié depuis des millénaires. Dans les brumes du sommeil, il enserre son bébé imaginaire, l'entourant de bras protecteurs et le serrant contre son cœur. Mais cette étrange sensation, inconnue jusqu'à lors, réveille le démon de feu qui se trouve un peu engourdi par son sommeil. Il avait bien chaud, il dormait bien…il se demande un peu pourquoi il s'est réveillé…quelques secondes avant d'identifier le problème. Là, une peur instinctive, une panique incontrôlable s'empare de lui. Il voudrait crier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, il voudrait s'enfuir mais il arrive à peine à remuer son corps paralysé, s'agitant faiblement. Le rouquin endormi resserre sa prise sur le doudou qui veut s'enfuir, ajoutant encore à la panique du démon qui s'agite de plus belle. Kurama ne lâche pas prise et commence à bercer doucement son jouet agité, marmonnant dans son sommeil des mots de réconfort enfantin. La panique s'estompe peu à peu mais un engourdissement inconnu empêche hiei de s'extirper de sa prison de chair, une sorte de chaleur bienveillante qui l'envahit, remplaçant la peur. Bientôt ses yeux se ferment et il s'endort dans les bras de son ami.

* * *

hum, pas encore du lemon mais ça commence à poindre. j'écris de vraies histoires pas des textes pornos alors c normal que ça traîne un peu en longueur. je sais c pas beaucoup mais j'ai été very busy cette semaine. à propos, il y a déjà quelques links vers de bon sites sur ma petit site perso, pas encore de yaoi mais les links sont là. A+


	7. Chapitre 7: les explications

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer:** La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7: les explications.**

Kurama est le premier à ouvrir les yeux alors que le gazouillis des oiseaux lui chatouille les oreilles en ce jour nouveau. Le démon de feu, quant à lui est toujours paisiblement endormi, inhabituellement paisible car le perpétuel état de qui-vive avait fait place à la félicité. Le rouquin ne s'aperçu des sa position que lorsque la petite silhouette blottie contre lui proteste d'un léger grognement contre cette dérangeante agitation. Étrangement, kurama ne se sent ni gêné ni mal à l'aise par la situation, peut-être à cause de cette trop longue solitude qui rendait si rares ces moments privilégiés, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait plus ni vu ni parler à son ami.

Bien qu'éveillé depuis un moment, le jeune homme reste immobile pour contempler le visage mi enfantin mi angélique de son compagnon. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si calme et paisible, pas depuis le tournois de l'ombre, car hiei passait ses moments de faiblesse à l'écart des autres. Soudain, il lui vient à l'esprit que le petit démon n'appréciera sûrement pas la situation quand il se réveillera, il jette un dernier regard attendri avant de sortir du lit en prenant soin de bien recouvrir la petite boule qui se recroqueville.

Il se rend dans la salle d'eau pour une rapide toilette, rapide car ne possédant qu'une bassine d'eau glacée, puis il réarrange ses vêtements malmenés par sa nuit tout habillé. Il revient s'asseoir sur le lit, un peigne en bois de cerf à la main pour se battre à son aise avec ses mèches rousses emmêlées et rebelles. Hiei commence peu à peu à émerger de sa nuit, se remuant légèrement sous les épaisses couvertures. Tout à coup, un juron fend les airs tandis que le démon saute sur ses pieds, debout sur le lit d'un bond. Kurama est tellement surpris par cette réaction violente qu'il écarquille les yeux, figé dans son geste interrompu. Les deux yeux flamboyant se posent sur lui avec un air mauvais tandis que le rouquin se fait arroser d'une copieuse louchée d'insultes sonnantes et trébuchantes, un coussin se fait attraper dans la volée et se retrouve projeté à la tête du rouquin. Le jeune humain ne peut que se réfugier à terre, le plus près possible du lit pour se protéger de la rafale d'objets divers qui lui sont projetés par la petite silhouette démontée.

Le déluge bruyant s'arrête, faisant place à un calme lourd, hiei étant tombé à court de projectiles et de noms d'oiseaux. Le tête rousse émerge prudemment de son refuge, les yeux toujours écarquillés:  
- qu'est ce que te prend?  
Le démon reprend un moment son souffle avant de commencer à hurler:  
- tu oses demander, bourreau, sadique, après ce que tu as fait cette nuit…  
- j'ai fait quoi?  
- tu demande…tu m'a chopé et serré si fort que j'ai cru que tu allais me presser comme un citron, et puis t'as pas voulu me lâcher…tu crois quoi que je suis ta poupée…ton joujou…que je t'appartiens!

Le rouquin tombe des nues, il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi parle son ami mais il se doute qu'il doit être fâché de sa condition d'esclave…et de cette histoire de lit.  
- écoute s, je n'ai pas voulu te vexer, je ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé mais je m'excuse…  
-comment ça tu sais pas, tu m'as sauté dessus…  
- comment ça je t'ai sauté dessus, t'étais de mon côté du lit! Dit kurama, fâché.  
Cette réflexion amène le youkai à se poser des questions, c'est vrai ça comment s'était il retrouvé là. Mais hiei est buté et n'acceptera pas de s'excuser:  
- bon, ça va…

La guerre s'est arrêtée comme elle a commencé, brusquement. Kurama n'a pas tout compris, hiei non plus, encore un mystère de plus dans cette situation inhabituelle. Hiei s'active à ses activités du matin en maugréant tandis que kurama à repris son délicat coiffage. Hiei est rapidement prêt et attend son compagnon, mais il n'est pas réputé pour sa patience:  
- alors t'es prêt?  
- non, il faut que je me coiffe…  
- c'est long, je suis debout depuis moins longtemps que toi et je suis prêt, moi!  
- et alors moi j'ai de longs cheveux, il faut du temps.  
- pff, t'es pire qu'une fille…  
Ce genre de réflexion à le don de faire tiquer le rouquin.  
- ça irait plus vite si tu m'aidais!  
- c'est pas mon boulot!  
- eh si, justement…

Une petite louchée d'huile sur le feux déjà bien vigoureux, de quoi mettre le démon de vraiment très mauvaise humeur, il s'élance d'un bon, plaque le rouquin au sol:  
- tu vas voir je vais te la raser ta crinière de femelle…  
Kurama se défend de ses deux mains, que l'autre contre en les bloquant dans une des sienne au niveau du poignet. L'humain ne sait pas quoi faire est ce vraiment nécessaire de se battre pour une telle broutille, alors il ne bouge plus, histoire de calmer le jeu. Mais hiei ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, il considère la situation avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, il se penche sur son ami immobile avec un sourire sadique et une petite lueur proche de la folie au fond des yeux, de sa main libre, il saisit une poignée de cheveux roux qu'il amène sous son nez pour les flairer avec un air satisfait:  
- ça me fera un joli trophée, peut être en porte-clefs…si j'en avais.

Kurama n'avait jamais craint qui que ce soit mais il dut bien admettre qu'il montait en lui une vague angoisse, son ami qu'il considérait comme un allié semblait fermement avoir l'intention de s'en prendre à lui, peut-être est il temps de réagir.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, et c'est tout sourire et sifflotant qu'apparaît aldébraban dans l'encablure:  
- bonjour!  
Un ange passe sur la scène comme figée dans le temps.  
- hou là, il semble que je tombe mal…je dérange dans vos petites affaires. M'enfin si tôt le matin, vous avez la santé!  
«hein, la santé? Il s'imagine quoi…aaahhh….j'ai compris»  
- vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps je peux repasser un peu plus tard!  
- non, non, on a fini.  
Profite kurama qui s'extirpe de la prison de hiei avec un soupir de soulagement même si il sait que laisser la situation en l'état n'arrangera rien. Le korime quant à lui, cache mal sa déception d'avoir été interrompu et son mécontentement de voir le malentendu sur leur relation perdurer. Mais peut être aura il d'autres occasion de se venger durant la journée.

* * *

voilà encore un chapitre, je sais je ne choisi pas la facilité mais j'aime ça. alors le prochain chap ou que se passe t-il avec hiei et kurama dans les sources sources chaudes pour un bain hot hot...A+ 


	8. Chapitre 8: retour aux sources

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer:** La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

* * *

**réponse aux reviews:  
**Masami Corp.: ils s'amuseront, je t'assure, mais disont que les rôles changent de temps à autre...je suis pour l'égalité dans les couples!  
meigetsu: merci de me rassurer sur mes petits effets comiques, je trouve qu'on ne rigole pas assez dans cette triste vie? mais tout le monde ne peut pas rire de mon humour scrophuleux (dommage a leur ferait du bien .) 

et merci à vous deux pour m'avoir signaler l'erreur sur ma page de chapitre, c règlé maintenant! je ne sais pas comment ca se fait car c'était pas comme ca sur le doc que j'ai uploader et la note de fin je la tape en édit, si qqu peut m'éclairer!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8: retour aux sources.**

Le village gronde d'une joyeuse animation tandis qu'Aldébraban mène l'ambassadeur et son suivant sur les chemins de terre battue qui serpentent parmi les chaumières. Kurama observe avec attention pour en apprendre le plus possible tandis que Hiei traîne les pieds derrière. Tout ici est un joyeux désordre, les hommes qui partent travailler saluent amicalement leur chef, les éclats de rire fusent à travers l'air matinal. Les femmes, surtout les jeunes, regardent avec intérêt le jeune ambassadeur, plus d'une lui aurait bien proposer le mariage, il est vrai qu'il est non seulement très beau mais aussi vaillant et fort, mais c'est une pointe de déception qu' apporter cette rumeur qui se répand rapidement. Le démon de feu pense pour lui-même, avec sa gentillesse habituelle:  
« regardez moi toutes ces femelles en chaleur, elles aimeraient bien se retrouver dans son lit… pas de chance, j'y suis et je compte bien y rester»  
Le rouquin commence à se demander ou les emmène le grand barbare:  
- ou allons nous?  
- aux sources pour le bain.  
- le bain?  
- oui, le bain! Ne se lave t-on pas chez vous?  
-si bien sûr…  
Ce que kurama n'ose avouer c'est qu'il pensait que c'était les barbares qui ne se lavaient pas mais cela risquerait de vexer son hôte. Un bon bain c'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre de la soirée et de la nuit précédente.

Les trois silhouettes sortent à présent de l'aire ou sont rassemblées les maisons du village pour se diriger un peu à l'écart, vers trois ou quatre petites cases de la même architecture que les résidences. Bientôt le sol lui même devient tiède tandis qu'on commence à distinguer les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappent des bassins d'eau chaude. Certains des bassins sont occupés par trois ou quatre nordiques discutant à haute voix avec leur enthousiasme habituel tandis que s'affairent autant d'esclaves à les laver soigneusement. C'est une vision assez inhabituelle des choses, et le rouquin ne peut réprimer un petit frisson. Une société civilisée ne devrait pas admettre l'esclavage mais les esclaves barbares ne semblaient pas si mal lotis, ils étaient traités avec respect et prenaient part aux conversations de leur maîtres sur un pied d'égalité. Aldébraban salue bruyamment les groupes de baigneurs et nous dirige vers une de petites huttes.  
- voilà, c'est ici que vous prendrez votre bain! Le conseil a pensé que vous préféreriez la solitude d'une case à l'agitation d'un bassin…il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut à l'intérieur.  
Et voilà le grand nordique qui s'éloigne en sifflotant , laissant kurama perplexe sur la situation et hiei ronchonnant son mécontentement.  
- bon, allons le prendre ce bain!  
-nhh!  
Kurama comprend bien la gêne de son compagnon mais ils n'ont pas le choix si ils veulent être intégrés à la société de ces gens, et lui même ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise…surtout après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, qu'est ce qui lui dit que le démon ne va pas en profiter pour lui sauter dessus et lui arranger le portrait.

Les deux compères entrent dans la petite bâtisse qui ressemble à un sauna sans la chaleur torride, le bassin occupe une grande partie de l'espace tandis que le bord est garnis du nécessaire de toilette: de petits bancs, des seaux, du savon et des serviettes, sans oublier un valet en bois pour y déposer ses vêtements. Ces barbares sont beaucoup moins sauvages qu'on ne le pense et le rouquin se dit qu'il se sent de mieux en mieux parmi eux. Le temps de former ces quelques pensées que hiei c'est tiré d'un côté pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, laissant à penser qu'il souhaite vivement rester au plus loin de son ami. Kurama s'installe donc de l'autre côté pour entreprendre de se préparer au bain, non sans garder un œil sur son dangereux compagnon. Juste assez pour remarquer le corps parfaitement proportionné et la musculature parfaite. Les deux sont déjà entièrement nus et prêts à plonger dans la chaleur de l'eau quand on frappe à la porte. Les deux épais peignoirs en laine s'avèrent bien à propos pour laisser entrer une imposante femme venue s'assurer que le jeune esclave connaît son travail et toute prête à suppléer ses défaillances. Voilà de quoi raviver la mauvaise humeur de l'esclave en question: «vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais le laver! Il est assez grand pour le faire tout seul». Kurama de son côté n'est pas du tout enchanté non plus mais la perspective de se laisser tripoter par la colossale blonde l'intéresse encore moins.  
- ça ira.  
La porte se referme avec un grand soulagement pour le rouquin mais à peine les intérêts féminins éloignés qu'il se trouve façe aux étincelles de son compagnon.  
- tu ne crois tout de même pas…  
Les mots s'étranglent sous l'effet de la colère. Le rouquin commence à en avoir assez des caprices de son compagnon, il doit assumer son rôle!  
- hey si, c'est ton travail!  
Le démon fulmine et essaye de se faire le plus impressionnant possible, mais kurama le connaît depuis longtemps et ça ne prend pas, le rouquin le regarde avec un air implacable.  
-nhh!

Hiei est plutôt partagé par les réactions de kurama, il s'étonne de la témérité du rouquin qui ose lui tenir tête mais il connaît aussi la force de son ami…mieux vaut éviter l'affrontement, surtout avec tous les barbares qu'il y a dans le coin et qui seraient du côté de l'ambassadeur. Avec un air pincé de désaccord, il entre dans l'eau le premier avec la ferme intention d'utiliser tous les moyens même les plus perfides pour se venger. Triomphe pour kurama qui se délecte de cette victoire, les caprices c'est décidé, c'est fini! Il devra lui obéir à l'avenir.

Le rouquin entre fièrement dans le bassin, une bonne décision de prise pense t'il, il vaux mieux se plier au mode de vie barbare jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent des nouvelles de yusuke, que hiei le veuille ou non. Durant toutes ces années qu'il connaît le petit démon, celui ci lui en a déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mures, à force de caprices et à suivre son sale caractère…il serait temps que quelqu'un lui donne une petite leçon. À présent dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, kurama décide de jouer un vilain tour à son compagnon pour lui donner la petite leçon en question. Il saisit une éponge et un pain de savon puis s'approche de hiei qui boude dans son coin. Le démon se retourne avec un drôle d'air en sentant le jeune humain s'approcher, juste avant de se voir coller dans les mains les accessoires de bain. Le rouquin lui tend alors négligemment un bras sans même le regarder plongeant le korime dans la perplexité: «que me veut-il celui là?»  
- alors!  
- alors quoi? Qu'est ce que tu me veux?»  
- que tu fasses ton travail!  
- quoi mon travail…t'espère pas…  
- et si, au boulot!

Là s'en est trop pour l'égo de hiei, il lâche ce qu'il a dans les mains pour sauter à la gorge de kurama et lui foutre une bonne raclée. Mais le rouquin avait prévu le coup et pare son attaque sans difficulté, profitant d'un moment de déséquilibre pour immobiliser son adversaire contre sa poitrine, enserré dans l'étau des bras puissants. Son mauvais coup le réjouis, il satisfait infiniment à son instinct de yokko que de tourmenter quiconque, la joie sauvage de triompher prend le dessus sur son tempérament réfléchi.  
- tu vois, il vaut mieux obéir…de toute façon je suis plus fort que toi.  
- moi t'obéir, tu rêve sale rat d'égout…  
-je ne suis pas un rat mais un renard et, crois moi, ça peut te faire beaucoup plus de mal…  
Le démon de feu sent la menace qui sourde des mots mielleux, comprend la délicatesse de sa situation mais n'est pas décidé à s'infléchir.  
- je t'aurais corrigé avant que tu aie pu lancer ton premier coup…  
- qui a parlé de coups…  
L'étreinte se fait moins coercitive tout en restant implacable, le visage pâle du rouquin s'approche de celui de son ami avec un sourire mis sadique mis sucré tandis que la panique envahit le prisonnier impuissant. La peau frémit tandis que les contours se frôlent, les narines taquinées par l'odeur nacrée de l'autre, juste avant de sentir la masse chaude et versatile de la langue de son adversaire vous taquiner le lobe de l'oreille avec une cruelle habileté. Un long frisson remonte l'échine du démon partager entre le dégout et une étrange vague de chaleur. En désespoir de cause, hiei ne trouve comme solution que de crier, son bourreau concède alors de le lâcher avec un sentiment amer. le démon tombe à la renverse dans l'eau et manque de se noyer. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau tiède, il soutient le regard d'émeraude, impassible, avec une petite lueur sadique qui n'annonce rien de bon. Le rouquin, quant à lui, trouve ce petit jeu décidément très amusant…il a de moins en moins envie de voir revenir yusuke trop vite…

**

* * *

**salut! premièrement, je suis maxi désolée pour la semaine passée mais mon ordi s'est chopé un mauvais programme sur internet et j'ai du le réinitialiser et après réinstaller tous mes programme et retrouver toutes mes connexions partout! ouf, quel boulot mais j'ai tout récupéré, heureusement pour vous! deuxièmement, cette semaine il y avait des travaux dans ma rue et j'avais pas de connexion alors un jour de retard pour ma pomme...mais bon maintenant je suis là, mille excuses pour tout! donc voilou le chap 8 avec un début plutot "bien partis" pour le reste de l'histoire yaoi, et pour me faire pardonner j'l'ai fait un poil plus long. merci de votre patience. 


	9. Chapitre 9: le chat et la souris

**Slave.**

**Auteur:** marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
**Base:** Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
**Disclaimer: **La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
**Genre:** aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
**Couple:** Hiei X Kurama

**

* * *

****Réponse aux reviews:  
**meigetsu: tu sais moi aussi j'ai haï cette saleté d'ordi mais d'un autrecôté c'est de la faute aux téléchargement torrent car on ne sait jamais quel programme télécharger pour lire leur saloperie de DVDrip! quant à la cruauté de kurama...ca va pas s'arranger! merci pour tes reviews et bise.  
masami: t'en fait pas pour ce pauvre kurama, il ne lui arrivera rien...enfin rien de méchant...d'accord, p'tre un p'tit qqchose mais rien d'irréversible.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9: le chat et la souris.**

L'agitation matinale s'est calmée à cette heure ci dans le village à présent presque désert, seules quelques femmes paraissent sur les seuils qu'elles balayent minutieusement. Rafraîchit par le bain, kurama flâne entre les maisons de chaumes, poursuivant son apprentissage de cette nouvelle culture, hiei suivant à distance avec une attitude méfiante. Aldébrabant les avait abandonnés à leur sort quelques minutes plus tôt pour régler quelque affaire, leur laissant le loisir de se promener dans le village, il reviendrait plus tard pour leur faire visiter d'autres endroits. Les barbares ne semblaient pas éprouver de méfiance vis a vis de ces étrangers, les laissant sans aucune surveillance aller ou bon leur semble. Le rouquin étudie attentivement l'architecture, les animaux et les techniques sans prêter plus attention à son compagnon qui rumine de son côté. Les femmes qu'ils rencontrent les saluent non sans un certain intérêt. Ils rencontrèrent aussi un groupe de jeunes esclaves de compagnie, tous des hommes dont certains marquent une incontestable velléité à l'égard des deux bellâtres, ils intéressent beaucoup de monde décidément.

Tout absorbé par ses recherches, kurama n'y prête pas la moindre attention et va plutôt leur poser quelques questions. Hiei suit par obligation plus que par envie mais finit par se rapprocher du groupe pour suivre la conversation qui devient intéressante, maintenant tout à côté de son ami, il écoute attentivement les réponses des jeunes Adonis. Mais une fois la conversation bien engagée, les jeunes intéressés s'enhardissent à glisser quelques avances. Le rouquin commence à se sentir mal à l'aise et cherche un moyen de se sortir de cette embarrassante situation, il se tourne vers son ami en quête d'aide mais celui ci ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'intérêt qu'on leur porte. Décidément, hiei n'est pas très fin quand il s'agit de ces choses là…ou bien il fait semblant pour laisser le jeune humain se dépêtrer tous seul. Dans le doute, et quand il s'agit de hiei, il vaut toujours mieux se douter d'un coup fourré que d'une innocente coïncidence.

Une main baladeuse sort kurama de ses rêveries empiriques et lui montre l'urgence de la situation. Le rouquin prend néanmoins le temps de réfléchir un peu, ou plutôt de comploter un peu car une idée qui lui semble très amusante vient lui titiller le yokko, une idée non seulement amusante mais qui résoudrait cet embarrassante situation. Hiei reste impassible tout à côté de kurama qui se fait pourtant peloter de manière évidente, il ne veut pas bouger le petit doigt…tant mieux! La conversation ayant tourné vers un sujet très personnel pour justifier les attouchements explicites des jeunes esclaves, le jeune homme attrape la balle au bond…et hiei par les épaules. Il l'amène contre sa poitrine d'un geste rapide qui ne laisse pas le temps à l'autre de réagir, tout en baratinant habilement les jeunes esclaves sur un pur amour blah blah…, puis il colle sans ménagement ses lèvres sur celles de son prisonnier déjà tétanisé; hiei se raidit comme si la mort elle même venait de l'effleurer alors que son tortionnaire se réjouit de l'atroce caresse que partage son public émerveillé. La joie sans nom qui avait déjà poussé le paisible jeune homme à martyriser une fois son compagnon refait maintenant sournoisement surface, envahissant tout son être, tandis que c'est la même peur qui paralyse encore sa victime. Point de cheveux d'argent ou de regard d'ambre mais nul doute que cette cruauté ne peu appartenir au doux rouquin…à moins que ce ne soit là la vraie cruauté humaine qui montre son visage. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop bon pour que le jeune homme s'arrête là, il pousse l'atrocité jusque dans le viol de l'intimité de l'autre, forcant le passage pour explorer la bouche d'une langue coquine qui titille avec malice pour provoquer une réponse…quoi de plus douloureux que de ressentir du plaisir lors de sa propre destruction?…mais rien ne vient, autant s'acharner à faire pleurer une poupée. Une pointe de déception vient gâcher cette immense joie, rien de grave bien sur, juste de quoi lui donner envie de forcer la dose pour trouver le moment du pur accomplissement de cette joie sauvage. Mais il lui faudra attendre car le salut de hiei vient de la colossale stature du chef barbare qui surprend l'assemblée de son arrivée d'autant plus tonitruante que personne ne l'avait vu arriver.  
- alors, les jeunes, on fait connaissance…

Kurama, qui avait baissé sa garde pour mieux savourer le moment, est surpris par la voix grave et lâche sa victime tout en affichant un hypocrite sourire angélique, réminiscence de sa défense anti-punition quand étant enfant il volait des bonbons et se faisait prendre. Hiei ne peut faire que quelques pas en arrière tellement le sang lui bat les tempes, tout ce qu'il peut pour s'éloigner de son tortionnaire avec la tête qui lui tourne. Le public ne sait rien de la cruauté de la situation et n'y voit que le personnification même du romantisme qu'il acclame de soupirs admiratifs.  
- dis donc, on ne s'ennuie pas je vois…  
Les joues du rouquin, revenu à son état normal, s'empourprent pour s'assortir à sa chevelure. Aldébrabant ne voit là que d'innocents petits jeux amoureux et prend ça avec sympathie, rassurant l'ambassadeur sur sa position. Hiei quant à lui ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à un fougueux amant et il se jure maintenant de ne jamais le laisser recommencer son petit jeu.

* * *

Vlà le neuf, régalez vous et à la semaine prochaine. 


	10. Chapitre 10: seraitce des regrets?

**Slave. **

Auteur: marie1221 ou marieyaoifan pour le reste de la communauté internaute.  
Base: Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
Disclaimer: La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
Genre: aventures avec de la romance (yaoi bien sur!)  
Couple: Hiei X Kurama**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10: serait-ce des regrets?**

La journée passa rapidement entre les repas qui s'éternisent et les explications tout aussi longues que prodigua le chef barbare à l'ambassadeur. La culture de ce peuple nordique est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît et cette journée seule suffit à peine pour expliquer les mœurs liées aux village en lui même. Le petit groupe passa toute la journée à l'ombre des maisons dans le village sans même sortir des palissades, à écouter le grand nordique conter les us et coutumes, les mœurs, les lois et les habitudes de sa petite communauté; une mine pour le dit ambassadeur mais d'un ennui mortel pour le démon de feu qui pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur sa tactique pour fuir son maître, restant à une distance plus que respectable et plongé dans d'insondables pensées.

Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, jetant son voile de lumières bigarré sur le paysage de carte postale qu'offre ce pays vierge du béton avec ses champs et ses bois à perte de vue. Le rouquin n'a pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'est dit la journée et s'en trouve fatigué, d'autant plus qu'il entrevoit une autre de ces fêtes dont il garde un souvenir pénible de la veille. Il n'a rien perdu de la conversation mais rien manqué non plus de l'attitude de son ami, commençant à se poser des questions sur l'impact réel de ses actions.

Le repas se passe heureusement beaucoup plus calmement que la veille, exempt des litres d'ale et des chants tonitruants; si il y a un dieu, il a du entendre les insistantes prières du yokko pour échapper aux ritournelles barbares. Les esclaves sont occupés à manger dans la case qui leur est dévolue et le rouquin parvient à les voir de la place qu'il occupe grâce à une correspondance des fenêtres. La plupart des jeunes gens charrient vivement hiei qui ne semble pas répondre outre mesure à leur réflexions, atteint d'une sorte d'apathie qui lui fait oublier les moqueries, l'humiliation et même la nourriture. La gorge de kurama se serre un peu devant ce spectacle désolant, hiei qui d'habitude démarre au quart de tour semble se moquer des railleries, dissimulant ainsi une grande souffrance que le rouquin décèle car il le connaît bien. Qu'a t-il fait? Il ne s'est pas aperçu du mal que son petit jeu faisait, de l'erreur commise en cèdant à ses pulsions malsaines…ce n'est que maintenant qu'il prend conscience de l'étendue des dégâts.

Après un long moment, les convives commencent à quitter la table, le repas étant terminé. Kurama est très heureux de se voir libéré pour rejoindre ses quartiers, après la traditionnelles poignée de mains aux chefs et autres personnages importants de la communauté. Il est impatient de retrouver hiei dans l'intimité de la chambre pour discuter un peu, craignant cependant de constater des dégâts plus importants encore mais empressé d'essayer de réparer ses erreurs, Si c'est possible…

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre et le rouquin préfère cette ambiance pour discuter, le démon de feu aussi probablement, si il y était disposé. Mais seuls ses deux yeux luisent d'un regard méfiant, tandis qu'il se retire dans un coin isolé de la pièce, avant de tourner purement et simplement le dos à celui qui le tourmente. Si le message n'est pas clair…le yokko s'en trouve navré car cela confirme ses intuitions. Et si il venait d'anéantir les années de travail qui avaient été nécessaires pour arrivé à cette relation de confiance avec le petit démon? Si il venait de perdre le statut d'ami qu'avait consentit à lui accorder le Korime, et pas n'importe quel ami, le premier à être entré dans son cœur? Ces quelques pensées emplissent son âme d'une profonde détresse qui lui serre la gorge et lui pique les yeux. Kurama prend une grande décision, ravalant sa légendaire fierté pour ne pas perdre un bien qu'il considère comme l'un des plus précieux: il fallait mettre les choses à plat, éclaircir cette étrange situation en toute honnêteté pour ne pas laisser partir l'amitié d'un ami cher.

La grande décision était prise, mais le rouquin ne se sent pas le courage de s'y attaquer tout de suite, avec cette tristesse qui lui embrume l'esprit…d'abord une petite visite à la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées. Une fois propre et glissé dans le pyjama en peau de renne que ses hôtes lui ont offert, il s'assied sur le lit pour concentrer ses esprits avant de partir à l'assaut. Hiei n'avait pas bougé de place, toujours dans son coin, les éclairs luisant de ses yeux s'étaient quelques fois manifestés pour surveiller les déplacements de son maître mais avaient maintenant disparus dans les ténèbres. Une profonde respiration…  
- hiei? Il faut qu'on parle…  
Les yeux ont réapparus à l'autre bout de la pièces, méfiants, cruels et tristes, mais silencieux.  
- hiei, s'il te plait…  
La voix s'éraille dans la douleur tandis que cette tristesse le ressaisit. Cette fois, les larmes perlent sur ses joues à la peau livide: qu'est ce qu'il peut regretter ce qu'il à fait.  
- je suis désolé…je regrette de t'avoir fait ça…j'ai peur de te perdre…mon ami.  
C'en est trop pour son cœur si longtemps endurci, qui fond maintenant comme neige, les mots sont sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ai le moindre contrôle et la moindre censure. Une fois libéré des Mots, il profite des ténèbres épaisses pour se laisser pleurer silencieusement.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard incondescant s'est fait rond comme un flanc devant ses paroles si sincères. Il n'avait jamais vu kurama ainsi, hormis pour sa mère adorée, avait il donc un statu proche de celui qu'occupe sa mère, qu'il aime? Kurama l'aimait il pour accepter de s'abaisser à ça? Pour le moment, le démon de feu pense que le rouquin l'aime comme un ami cher, un amour sincère. Bien que blessé dans son amour propre par l'attitude cruelle du yokko, hiei laisse le pardon venir à son cœur pour cet ami qui l'a toujours aidé et chérit dans son âme. Mais la rudesse de son éducation ne sait pas s'y prendre face à ça:  
- bah, c'est rien, c'est oublié!  
Les yeux d'émeraudes se lèvent dans l'obscurité, embués de larmes et de joie, ces paroles le touchent vraiment. Emporté par la joie du pardon, la joie de retrouver et de garder son ami, les sanglots redoublent avec des petits hoquettements sourds alors que le soulagement explose dans sa poitrine. Hiei est encore plus perplexe devant cette crise de larmes, il a dit que c'était pardonné alors pourquoi l'autre chochotte chiale t-elle encore! Il se demande si il s'y est bien pris…et ce qu'il doit faire maintenant.  
- oh plus besoin de pleurer…j'ai dit que ça allait.  
Cette fois, le rouquin manque de s'étrangler d'un éclat de rire, toujours en larmes, devant le tact du démon.  
- C'est tellement je suis heureux que je pleure imbécile!  
- tu pleures parce que t'es heureux, te comprend pas….t'es comme les humains là!  
Le rouquin sourit de cette remarque, le visage détrempé par les torrents chauds mais les larmes ont cessé. Il ne cesse de trembler sous le choc mais se sent infiniment soulagé à présent et sourit dans le vide.

Là hiei ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser de cette créature faible et forte à la fois, il ouvre simplement de grands yeux qui ronds qui perçent les ténèbres jusqu'à la silhouette tremblante.  
Kurama essuie les traces humides avec la manche de son pyjama avant de se blottir dans les couvertures chaudes.  
- B'nuit.  
Mais pas de réponse. Le doute lui serre la gorge avec la force d'un barbare en furie…mais la couverture se lève à nouveau pour inviter l'autre silhouette qui venait de revêtir l'habit en peau.  
- ouais, b'nuit!

* * *

Désolée d'avoir été si longue, le flemme, le manque d'inspiration...mais masami est venue me titiller alors je me remet en selle...merci masami! allez A+ 


End file.
